The Dragon Tamer's Heart
by Nicholas Wolfe
Summary: Set 26 years in the Pokemon Universe's future, many of the friends of Ash Ketchum have grown, even the immortal 10 year old himself, but darkness threatens to over run the entire pokemon world, and It's up to the new hero, Nicholas Ketchum, son of Ash and Cynthia themselves along with a his pokemon to save everyone
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: This is basically just my idea of the pokemon universe after about 30 years. I apologize to those of you who disagree with some of the choices, but this entire story is based upon OCs, but they are going to be the children of the original friends and rivals of Ash Ketchum. The pairings are as follows; Ash/Cynthia, Dawn/Paul, Misty/Brock, May/Tracey, Max/Bonnie, Lyra/Bianca**_

 **I do not own any of the rights to the Pokemon franchise, it is a product of the Nintendo corporation, this is merely a fanfic. That said, Enjoy!**

 _In a world of people and pokemon many worked together with their partner pokemon in daily life. Many people use their pokemon to help them with their work, or the pokemon are their work. These people are known as pokemon professors, and then there are trainers, people who work side by side with pokemon, fighting other trainers in battles, whether in Pokemon Gyms or friendly fights..._

I yawn slowly, waking up and stretching in bed "Ahhh... good morning world." A smile crosses my face as I push myself up slowly, swinging my legs from under the covers.

"Nicholas! Wake up!" I groan, hearing my father calling for me down stairs. Slipping from under my covers I walk to the closet, pulling out a change of clothes, slipping off my pajamas, flexing at myself in the mirror, grinning at the toned body staring at me from the reflection, admiring myself. Pushing my hair up, I rub some gel into my hair, spiking the dark brown material.

"Hurry up and get down here!" my father's voice echoed from the kitchen as I sighed, rolling my eyes and slipping on my white under shirt and cargo pants, covering my tan body. Looping my belt through the pants I slipped on my vest, a black denim material with a design shaped like a dusk ball on the breast pocket. Grinning I throw open my door and run directly into my father, who's obviously annoyed since I never replied.

"There you are! Why the hell didn't you say anything? I know you heard me!" he continues to stare at me harshly, as I sigh and smile reassuringly.

"Alright alright, I'm sorry.. You know me though, I don't like mornings." Slipping past my father I run to the kitchen, eating the food set out on the counter, pausing for a second, thinking, "Either way, I have a good feeling about today, and where's mom anyways?"

"She and Garchomp went out to go shopping, you know her, ever since she got beaten as champion and had her place taken by that weird mystery guy, she's just been out shopping or training with Garchomp.." He looks at the door and sighs.

Suddenly a yellow mouse jumps off the ground, landing on my father's shoulder, having appeared from nowhere "Raichu!" A cry resonates from the creature as it nuzzles against my father's cheek from on his shoulder.

"Hi Raichu! how're you?" I smile as I talk with the large electric pokemon. Standing, I gulp down my last bite of food and stretch.

"Rai, Raichu!" comes the reply as I laugh, thinking back to the first time I was shocked by the mouse creature. "Chu?" The mouse prods my shoulder with it's tail, the tip digging into the skin lightly.

"Ow! What was that for? I was just laughing!" I turn away annoyedly as my father begins laughing as well, only to receive a powerful jolt of electricity from the mouse, who was tired of the laughing.

"Owww!.. Okay… yeah I may have deserved that, but really Raichu?" my father glares at the pokemon, but his smile betrays his anger, showing his love for the p0kemon.

I smile brightly and grab my pack from off the ground next to the table, "Well dad, I'm off!" I race out the door, shouting out behind me, slamming the door behind me.

His voice rings out behind me, carrying through the door, "Be careful!"

 **Well, that's the end of my first chapter, hope you enjoyed it. I should be posting more at an unsteady rate, but I don't know. Please leave reviews and/or suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, for those of you who read my first chapter, Thank you, I'm not going to waste time on a long Author's note so please enjoy Chapter 2**

 **all rights go to their respective owners, I claim no right's to the Pokemon franchise**

Running out the door I laugh out, glad to finally be free of the stuffy air. I smile as I take a deep breath, and I grab my bike from next to the door jumping on it and riding out, the wind flowing through my hair.

Soon, I come upon a giant mountain, Mt. Coronet. Looking around, I grin and ride inside, avoiding the pokemon roaming around the enclosed space. I smile as I reach a familiar ledge, climbing up onto it, my hands gripping the rock surely as I pull myself up.

Upon reaching the top, I see something new, a small egg is nestled up on the ledge, tucked carefully between a large boulder and the cave wall next to it. Upon walking closer and inspecting it, I see claw marks around it, showing it to have been left there by a pokemon. I frown slightly and glance around, seeing no wild pokemon nearby. I gently run my fingers over the egg, feeling the dampness of the cave coating the small Pre-born pokemon.

I genlty slide my fingers where the claws gouged out, gripping onto the egg, tugging on it, only to be rewarded with falling on my ass. "Owww! Damn it!"

I get back up aggitatedly, "rghh… that's it…" I grab the egg again, pulling even harder. Finnally, after nearly an hour of straining myself and pulling on the egg then falling on my ass, It comes loose, popping out quietly and the sudden lack of a counter weight throwing me off ballance as I fall, the egg flying from my grasp, and off the ledge, hitting a nearby Zubat.

"Zuu! Zubat!" the enraged pokemon began sending a barrage of pin needles right at me forcing me to side behind another nearby rock.

"Damn it…. I spent all that time and now I'm on pins and needles because of a stupid Zubat," I continue muttering angrily to myself behind the rock until finally the noise of needles hitting the rock disappears. Upon peeking around the corner I notice that the Zubat is exausted, and is barely keeping airborn

"Z-Zu... bat…" The pokemons cry was pitiful, causing me to worry for it, as I climbed off the ledge, it flew after me.

"What do you want?" I turn and face the pokemon after I get on the ground, only to have it lunge at me, fangs flashing. "AHH!" I yelled out pulling a random object from my pocket in an attempt to sheild myself, only to realize it was a Premier ball I'd gotten from my friend Zachary in the Hoenn Region.

The pokemon was caught in a red light, getting pulled into the ball, and I felt it in my hand, shaking momentarily, before it clicked softly, signalling a successful capture "what… just… happened?" Staring at the ball, I press the button, the Zubat appearing before my very eyes as I start, stepping backwards, only for my foot to catch on the egg, causing me to trip and fall.

After staring at the ceiling and the Zubat infront of my face for a couple minutes I finally push myself up and walk over to the egg, picking it up. "You're the biggest pain in the ass I've ever had the misfortune to deal with" I mutter as I look it over, unsure what to do with it.

I finally decide to simply take the egg home with me and try and hide it, although as I looked at the annoying bat beside my face I groaned inwardly, "of all the pokemon…" Soon I got the egg stuffed in my pack, and I returned the Zubat to it's ball, grabbing my bike and riding from the cave hurridly.

Pulling out the cave, I look around, realizing how late it is in the afternoon, "Oh damn it! Mom will be so worried!" I speed up my bike quickly speeding down the trail, and skidding to a stop infront of my house, letting my bike drop to the ground as I run inside, calling out. "I'm home!"

"Where have you been young man?" my mom appears in the doorway to the kitchen as I groan inwardly.

"Ummm… I was just out for a bike ride" comes the pathetic reply

My dad, appearing next to my mother, his arm around her hips, looks me up and down, "and how'd you get so dusty on this so called 'bike ride'?"

Knowing I was caught, I sigh "Okay.. I was in Mount Coronet, on that ledge I usually go to"

Shaking her head my mom looks me up and down, "How many times do we have to tell you, until you get a pokemon of your own, it's too dangerous!"

Growing angry I straighten up, "Well maybe if you'd actually let me use one of your own pokemon.. Heck, just lend me Garchomp, he knows false swipe! I mean, what could possibly be better for me?! I told you a million times, wild pokemon have never once shown any intrest in being my 'friend,' I have to catch them the hard way!" I storm from the hall, throwing open my door before slamming it behind me and throwing myself onto the bed.

Waking up with a start, I look around, not having realized I'd fallen asleep in the first place. "Ughh…" I sigh and grab my pack from the ground, where I must have put it when I'd come in, and search, finding the egg sitting there. Taking it out, I look over it slowly, trying to guess what kind of pokemon it might be.

After a couple minutes I grow bored and set it carefully in the corner, hiding it next to my dresser. After I'm certain no one will find it, I open my window, climbing onto the roof. Looking around cautiously I decide that I'm alone and release the Zubat, checking it's stats on my father's old Poketch "hmmm... You seem to have fairly good stats actually... let's see... Brave Bird..." I frown slightly as I look at the Brave Bird entry "now how could you know that move...?"

Zubat, growing bored, begins to fly around, occasionally firing random leech life missles at trees and any other nearby object. "Zu!" It screeches out as it flies around.

"Shhh! Zubat, we need to be quiet," I look around worridly, afraid of hearing my parent's scolding voices at any moment, "alright, well you need a good name don't you..." I lie back, staring at the stars. "Oh, I have it! Cro-star" I laugh softly at the stupid name, kind of enjoying relaxing and making up silly names.

"Zu..?" the pokemon faces me questioningly as I laugh, only to decide it didn't care as it began flying around again.

"Alrighty then Crow, seems more appropriate." I grin up at the Zubat and pull out it's ball, recalling it. "Return, Crow." I smile as i store the ball, crawling back into my room through the window.

I walk over and crouch down next to the egg, "I wonder... What are you going to be?"

 **Well, there you go, Chapter 2 is done. Leave me any suggestions in the reviews for what the egg should be, I'm looking for Dragon Types, Trapinch, though later becoming Flygon, does not count, I'm sorry to those who wanted Trapinch. Lastly, Thank you for reading! I hope to continue this pace of posts, though I have no idea if I'll be able to with school soon coming back.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, thanks to all of you out there who have been reading my story I thank you and I hope to continue gaining more readers with each chapter.**

 **All rights belong to their respective owners, this is merely fanfiction.**

As I sigh I look up, glancing at the egg resting on my shelf, "Well then... looks like it's been 3 days... and yet you're still just an egg." I get up slowly, sliding off my bed, pulling out my premier ball. "All right Crow, come on out." I toss up the ball, releasing the Zubat into the air as it circles around my head, "Hey there, looks like you're feeling better, that last fight sure took a toll.." I smile, rubbing the small bat's head as it brushes againts my hand.

I walk over to the window, Zubat at my shoulder. "Alright, well time to train," I throw open my windows, leaping out. I land with a soft thud on the ground and start running through the forest, the small Zubat flying in circles around me as I continue.

Suddenly, I trip over something buried within the ground, skipping foward over my face, "Gahh! Damn it!" I spin around angrily to see what had tripped me only to find an angered Parasect glaring down at me.

"Para! Sect, parasect!" It screeched out, at at me, it's anger obvious.

"Oh man…Crow!" I scramble back, onto my feet, letting my pokemon move infront of me. "Alright Zubat, lets do this, looks like we're training!"

I smile finally, ready for the challenge, "alright Crow, let's get this party started with a Confuse Ray!" Crow flaps it's wings, ballancing itself as it opens it's mouth a loud screech echoing out, causing the opposing Parasect to flinch slightly, scratching at it's head. The attack was short lived though as Parasect, began to charge at Crow, it's claw glowing slightly from the charging power. "Crow, it's using Cross Poison, Dodge it!" Crow, without wasting a second moves from position, letting the parasect run directly into the tree behind where Crow was, hitting itself. "Alright, way to go! let's go with a Wing Attack!" Crow launches up into the air, spinning as it's wings begin to shine and it crashes down, slamming powerfully into the wild mushroom pokemon, knocking it onto it's side, causing it to faint.

"Yes! Way to go Crow!" I cheer and smile as suddenly a white light begins shining from the Bat pokemon, forcing me to shy my eyes and look away. "What's going on?!"

"Gol!" A new cry calls out through the air as I turn hesitantly, looking towards the sound, seeing a new pokemon, Golbat, hovering in the air before me.

"Oh wow.. You did it Crow! You finally evolved! I knew you could!" I laugh and smile.

"Well then... Looks like you were able to do it after all weren't you?" My father walks from the shadows, Raichu on his shoulder.

"Ahh! D-Dad! What're you doing here?! How'd you find me?!" I step back, tripping over the parasect and falling down onto my ass.

"Well, maybe you should have thought not to leave your door open. I walked into your room, when I saw your window was open I realized you must've left the house, and you aren't exactly good at covering your tracks." He laughs as he recalls the events, embarassing me due to my own short sightedness.

"Ohh man… Are you going to tell mom about this? She'd kill me!" I look up in fear at my father.

"Oh relax, I did the same kind of thing when I was a kid, running around without a care in the world, though I should have been more careful," smiling, my father looks up into the sky, remenicing about the past. Noticing my chance, I grin, and set off at a dead sprint back home, my Premier ball coming from my pocket as I return Crow.

Running home quickly, determined to get home first and set up a reasonable alibi for my mother just in case. "Jeez, good thing Dad is always so relaxed," I laugh as I reach home, grabbing my window and vaulting it, leaping into my room, only to find a wreck.

I stare around in shock, untill I look at my shelf, noticing two halves of an empty egg, peicing together that the pokemon must've gotten loose I begin to panic. I look out the window, unable to see anything and then rethink, the window was too high for any new born to simply leap out of. I then begin to truly become afraid, seeing my door, wide open, I panic more, sprinting into the hall to find a wreck. "Oh man… I'm dead!" I freak out, sprinting through the halls, just to find a small pokemon sitting on my mother's lap, sleeping silently.

"Ahh... there you are... I was wondering when you'd come home," staring at me, my mother continues to run her hand gently over the pokemon soothingly.

"Oh, uhhh... Hey Mom, I uhhh.. have no clue what you're talking about…" I feel my hairs, pricking up slowly, as I begin glancing around.

"Oh... Such a shame, why don't I remind you that you got your lying skills from your father, thank goodness…" She smiles at me, causing me to grow even more paranoid and afraid.

"Alright alright! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have run off! Just please, don't make Garchomp punish me!" I back against wall as my mother laughs.

"Punish? Why in the world would I punish you?" Laughing even more, she smiles at me. "Not only did you finally get a pokemon," She smiles, glancing down at the little one in her arms. "But you even got a dragon type just like me!" Holding up the small pokemon, my eyes widen, a young Bagon in her arms, but upon closer inspection, my eyes widen slowly.

"Oh my god... Its one of those super rare colored pokemon! A shiny! that's what they're called."

I begin freaking out, staring the pokemon up and down as I walk over. "Mom, can I hold it?" looking at my mother pleadingly, any fear of death by Garchomp gone.

"Of course you may, but you'll need to catch it," handing me a ball I'd never seen before, she smiles. "This, is a Luxury Ball, they're used to help you have a better bond with your pokemon" She nods and holds out the Rock Head pokemon, letting me gently tap it's forehead with the ball.

Staring intently at the ball, it clicks, confirming the capture. "Yes! I got it!" I smile down at the ball in my hand, clicking the button, releasing him onto the ground, as he glares up at me. "Ohh… ummm Mom? He does not look happy, isn't this thing supposed to make him happy!?"

"You did wake him up, plus he appears to be pretty powerful for being so young.." She stares at the young pokemon intently.

"Great great, A. How do you know that it's strong?! and B. Help?!" I step back as the pokemon lowers his head.

"It's a he-"

"When and why did you check that?!" I cut her off, staring at her

She sighs, "Nevermind, have fun trying not to get pummeled by a weak infant pokemon."

"Oh.. Duh" I hit my head and pull out the pokeball, returning Bagon. "Wow... and to think I was afraid that thing was going to break every bone in my body," I laugh weakly before shaking my head, suddenly tired. "That's it, I'm tired, time to go to bed." Walking back to my room, I look at the pokeball in my hand and smile, "Well, I got my work cut out for me."

 **Alrighty then, here we go! the third chapter! And it's Bagon! because I'm impatient and nobody really gave ideas. So I've been spitting these out one a day, I have no clue how long that's gonna last, but I hope you enjoyed reading. And Just a note, They live in Celestic Town in the Sinnoh region. Next chapter should bring about the main story intro, so see you guys next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright then, here's chapter 4, and thank you to those who are reading my story, I hope you enjoy.** **Although I'm warning you now, this is a pretty dark chapter, but I promise, it's necessary for the story.**

 **All rights go to their respective owners, I do not own the pokemon series.**

"Alright Crash, use Headbutt!" the bagon turned, looking back at me, seeing my conviction and cried out in reply.

"Ba!" lowering it's head, the pokemon charged it's opponent, a Clefairy standing before it. The clefairy, rather weak already got launched against the cave wall painfully.

"Cle! Clefairy!" Crying out, it curled up tightly into a ball, it's body shining slightly as it raised its defense.

"Crash, time to wrap this up, use a Dragon Dance then go into a another Headbutt!" I looked down at bagon, as it roared, sounding funny from its tiny mouth, but it's body seemed to ignite in a red blaze that appeared to dance around him. The blaze, disappearing, leaves a reinvigorated bagon in it's wake.

"Bagon!" it cried out as it charged the clefairy, which was attempting to leer the incoming pokemon to no avail. Crash slammed into the opposing pokemon, launching it painfully against the wall again, but this time it stayed down.

"Well done Crash! You did great, but we've been training for almost 3 hours, and you need a rest." I smile and nod at the Rock Head Pokemon. Pulling his Luxury Ball from my pocket, I recall him back into the ball, a red light covering him as he returns back into the ball.

Walking from the cave, I trip upon a new object, finding a discarded jacket, an emblem stitched into the middle. As I walk out into the light I take a closer look.

The jacket, made of what looks and feels to be heavy duty, similar to the vests worn by the infamous pokemon hunters. Upon closer inspection, the symbol appears to be a distorted Q. As I stare at the mark, I notice small details. What I thought to be meaningless errors in the patchwork were actually discolorations in the fabric that made the forms of letters, spelling out the word Fear.

Upon reading it, I felt a slight chill running up my back. I ran home quickly, the jacket in hand, determined to tell my parents about the odd letters on the jacket. As I reached my house, what I saw truly made me afraid.

Fire was raging through my house, pieces of it crumbling down, collapsing in on itself. The beams inside the walls were visible and burning, and the lawn was scorched. I stared around in sheer terror, but as I looked, something caught my eye.

Running over as fast I could, I saw a familiar pokemon beneath a burning beam. "Raichu! Are you okay?!" I fretted as I stared at the beam, pulling out my Luxury Ball, releasing Bagon, only to find he was unable to move, exhausted from too much training. "No! Argghhh!" pulling out my hair I frantically pulled on the beam, my hands burning. "Oww!" releasing the beam, I stared at the mouse pokemon in utter horror. "there's… nothing I can do…" standing up dejectedly, tears in my eyes I walked slowly around the house.

Unable to hold back, I collapse, my hands puffy and searingly hot. I ignore them and begin to sob. Crash, slowly walking over tiredly, lies down on my lap quietly, falling asleep. I continue to cry until I fall asleep on the grass.

Waking up a time after, I frown as I shake a layer of soot from my body. Upon seeing the house everything comes back just as I try to push myself up, only to remember the blisters, "Owww!" I cry out in pain as i feel one pop painfully, making my eyes tear up in pain, quickly taking my hands from the ground. I look down and see the small Bagon in my lap, still asleep.

I slowly maneuver my way to getting up, gently sliding Bagon from my lap, waking him. "Ba?" Looking up at me questioningly, the pokemon stands up next to me.

"Listen, there's nothing we can... " Cutting off, my throat constricting as I feel myself beginning to cry once more. I close my eyes tightly, swallowing and resuming, "can do. We have to get into the main area of town and ask around about my parents, maybe Raichu was home alone…" Holding my eyes shut, I admit that I never knew of a single time when Raichu wasn't with my father, but I knew there was at least a chance my mother was still alive.

I set off, determined to reach town. The trek was slow as Bagon was running to keep up. Eventually though we reached the outskirts of town, but what I saw filled me with rage.

"That's right, listen up! We're looking for the Ex-champion! Now if you don't hand her over we'll burn this town to the ground with all of you in it!" A man stood in the center, wearing what appeared to be the same as the jacket I found when I was first coming home. My fists clenched on their own, reminding me of the blisters, forcing me to open them quickly.

"They did this…" I stare down from the edge of town at the man, seeing multiple other men around the town, each wearing the same jacket. Overwhelmed by anger I lost control, yelling out at them. "YOU! You burned the house!" I stand at the edge of town angrily, Crash standing at my side. "I'll make you bastards pay!" I yell out angrily, pulling out my Premier ball from my pocket, pressing the button so as not to irritate my blisters, releasing Crow, my Golbat into the air next to me.

"Gol! Bat, Gol!" Crying out, Crow flies high into the air circling as Bagon takes his place before me.

"Who's that brat?" looking around for a moment, the apparent leader stared up at me as a near by teammate frowns.

"Sir, I believe that's the Ex-champion's son, but it was believed he didn't have any pokemon, though he appears weak." The Grunt next to the leader speaks up.

"Alright then, looks like we have ourselves a hostage…" The leader began to grin as he burst out in eerie laughter. "Men! I want you to get that boy!" laughter broke out among the men as they saw their opponent was a child. They slowly converged upon me, evil grins plastered over their faces.

"Don't you dare touch him!" A man, breaking from the forest behind me, barreled down, slamming into the man before him. "Nicholas! RUN!" I stare at the man as suddenly a horde of Tauros burst out behind me, charging at the men down below, a Charizard flying above them as every pokemon my father ever caught charges from the woods behind the Tauros, in a reckless dash. Soon the town was overrun by hundreds of pokemon battles raging everywhere, 6 Tauros Vs. a single Machamp a Claydol decimating a group of Muk, and 2 Tauros with the Muk.

As I stood there I watched in horror and amazement as my father truly cut loose, but my revelrie was cut short by a hand on my shoulder. Turning, I saw my mother, her eyes soaked in tears as she looked at me. "We have to go, your father can only hold them off so long, and we can't afford to let this opportunity go to waste. Please Nicholas, we have to run, and gather allies, you need to stop them."

"Mom… What do you mean? What's going on?!" I stare up at her, as she begins to pull on my arm.

"Please, I promise, I'll explain everything when the time is right, but for now, you need to become stronger, and you'll need strong friends by your side." She looks at me, pleadingly.

"Alright.. but I want you to promise me that you won't let them get you." I look up at my mother as she smiles at me sadly, before pulling me away without saying anything. I return both Crash and Crow to their pokeballs as I follow her in a dark silence.

After traveling for nearly an hour we reach a pokemon center. We walk in, seeing the bustling center, I smile for a fraction of a second, only to frown again, thinking back to the pokemon center in Celestic Town. Nurse Joy, seeing us, runs over, "Hello how may I help you?"

"Please, we need rooms for the night" My mother looks at the nurse hopefully, but I quit paying attention and look down at my blistered hands.

"Ummm… also, do you have anything for this?" I look up at the nurse, showing my palms.

"My goodness! That looks terribly painful! I'm so sorry, I don't have anything that can make it less irritated, but I can give you clean bandages, I only work on pokemon." She frowns, looking sad that she can't help more.

"Oh, thank you," I smile at her in hopes to make her smile again, which she does upon seeing my smile. As she runs into the back, I sit down to wait, my mother walking upstairs after murmuring a quiet "Good night".

Nurse Joy comes back with a bundle of fresh bandages and gives me explicit instructions to thoroughly wash my hands with water and to be careful while bandaging myself. Nodding to show I heard I stand up, going to a vacant room and slipping in. I walk over to the bathroom and wash my hands before bandaging them.

Finally I sigh, walking over to the bed and lying down. I stare at the ceiling, wishing for a dreamless sleep, but I never did have any wishes come true…

 **Alrighty then! There we go! chapter 4 is done! I myself am exhausted after writing that. I really hope you guys at least somewhat liked that chapter, please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, so I'm typing this up on my phone, so I don't know if this will work or not, I hope it does, but here's Chapter 5, I promise this one isn't as dark as the last one.**

Waking up slowly, I stare around the room, confused. Soon I remember the previous night's events and look down at my hands, sighing. I stand up carefully, afraid to put too much pressure on the blisters. Eventually I manage to get up as I stretch. ****

After taking a shower, I go about the room, tidying up. Once I finish I go out the room, going down in the waiting room of the pokemon center. As I step down the final few steps, I notice my mother standing at a phone, talking with someone.

"Mom?" I walk over, standing at her shoulder, peeing at the person on the screen.

"Oh, hi there Nicholas, I hope you slept well," smiling at me, she moves over so I can see the screen.

On the screen I see a new face, a young girl of about my age is staring back, "Hi! My name is Autumn! You're Nicholas right?"

I nod, unsure of her. "Yeah, that's me, but who are you, and not your name."

"Oh, well... I'm a pokemon contest coordinator, and I'm also a pokemon trainer! Apparently your dad and my mom used to travel together," she begins to ramble on about her pokemon contests as I turn to look at my mother and she nods.

"You need help, and who else to help than the children of your Father's old companions?" She smiles and points back at the screen, "She actually lives in Pastoria City, so you can probably meet up with her and you two should try to contact the other children."

Frowning, I look at the screen again, thinking.

"Umm... Nicholas?... Nicholas!" Autumn's voice snaps me from my thoughts

"Uhh? What? Where?" I step back, startled, glancing around. Autumn starts giggling as I cross my arms, embarrassed. "Oh shush! It wasn't that funny..."

Controlling her laughter as she tries talking, "I know, I know, but it was pretty close... hehehe..."

As she continues laughing, I sigh and step back, facing my mom. "Mom, I need to know, what do I do?"

Sighing, she looks at me seriously, "You must challenge the Sinnoh League and defeat the Elite Four and champion."

"But he beat even you! What can I do against the champion? And what about those weird guys from the village?!" My eyes burn brightly as I clench my fists in anger.

"Well, if I'm right, the current champion is a member of their organization, and they needed me out of the way, but when I didn't go back to Pallet Town with Ash... well let's just say that they weren't happy and I believe they finally made their move when they attacked." As she explains, I continue growing angrier and angrier.

Finally, I nod, "Mom..." I hug her quietly without saying anything else.

"Nicholas, I know you can do it, but you should leave now. You need to start training as soon as possible" she hugs back caringly, her voice filled with love and sadness.

"Ummm... Hello? You two do realize you never hung up?" Autumn, having watched the whole thing, finally speaks up.

I laugh quietly as I face the phone, "sorry you had to see that. I'm not sure how much you heard, but it seems like I'm going to be paying you a visit!"

She smiles brightly, "That's awesome! I can't wait to meet you Nicholas, but be careful trying to the through the marsh! It's really tricky if you don't know it very well"

I nod and wave at her, "Thanks for the warning! I'll find you when I get to Pastoria City, though it may take a while." I end the call simply and look over at my mother.

Without saying a word, we each hug the other tightly. Finally, as we let go, we begin speaking at the same time.

"I-"

"We-"

We both smile as I motion to her, "you first."

"We, your father and I, love you so much, we couldn't be happier or more proud than we are thanks to you. I want you to yo do your best, and stop the criminal organization that now runs Sinnoh"

Smiling, I nod, "and I wanted to say that I promise to do both you and dad proud. I will stop the champion and his lackeys"

She smiles at that, "I know you will, but you have to go. Now." Gently pushing me to the door, she tries to hide that she is about to cry.

Without resisting, I let her push me forward and out the door, once we leave the building I grab my bike. "Good bye Mom... I love you."

"Goodbye, my precious little boy..." she starts to cry and goes back inside as I watch.

Finally, after taking a minute to compose myself, I set off, on my way to Pastoria City.

 **Alrighty then! There we go, Chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed! Please review or follow!**


End file.
